


Relaxation

by DorkSeverus04



Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda want to write more with this, Slight Angst in the beginning, This takes place after defeating Salem, White Rose Weekend 2020, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: It's been a year since Salem was defeated. Ruby could now relax with her favourite person.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I swear I'm getting worse with the summaries. I'm so sorry for that.

Ruby stirred awake and turned towards her side. She sat up quickly when she realized that she was alone in bed.

"Weiss?" She called weakly, slowly scooting towards the edge of the bed and grabbing her prosthetic legs, fumbling to put them on properly.

It had been about a year since they finally defeated Salem, but not without casualties. Jaune had died, and she lost contact with Nora and Ren. Blake and Yang convinced her that they just needed time away from everything, and she was being hopeful about it.

Thankfully Blake and Yang were alright, but Ruby had lost both her legs and her right eye. Weiss lost her left arm… and her memories. It had taken her all this time to readjust to her new legs _and_ Weiss forgetting their lives together.

She was grateful that the ex-heiress was willing to listen to all of their stories, though they first gave her time to adjust to not having her left arm anymore. They went through physical therapy together, and Ruby was glad that Weiss was more or less the same person, even without her memories.

"Weiss, where are you?" Ruby finally attached her legs and practically ran out of the room. She stumbled a few times, still having a hard time adjusting to her new legs, and squeaked when she bumped into Weiss. Speak of the devil. "S-Sorry, Weiss."

"Ruby? It's early. Are you ok?" Weiss frowned, both of her hands on Ruby's shoulders to hold her steady.

"I'm fine, it was cold without you." Ruby whimpered and moved into Weiss' arms, nuzzling against her shoulder.

Weiss muttered an apology while holding Ruby closely and rubbed her back. "Breakfast is ready. I was coming to get you."

"Thanks." Ruby gave her girlfriend a weak smile. It's been a week since they made it official and it still brought a blush to her face calling Weiss her girlfriend.

"Anything for you. Now come on." Weiss took Ruby's hand and started walking.

Ruby appreciated how Weiss didn't baby her with her new prosthetic legs. She appreciated how her girlfriend knew that she still wanted to be treated normally, just like when Weiss saved her from the Nevermore on initiation day, even if she couldn't remember it. Even if Ruby tripped, Weiss would just lift her up, acting as if she was just being clumsy. The brunette appreciated Weiss for doing that.

Weiss pulled a chair back for Ruby, then walked into the kitchen to grab a plate of pancakes. "Chocolate chip pancakes, ready to serve." She smiled at Ruby as she went back into the kitchen to grab her own breakfast, a lightly toasted, blueberry and peanut butter sandwich.

Ruby smiled as Weiss sat across from her and started to eat her pancakes. "Mmm… so good. I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too." Weiss smiled back.

Ruby felt a small pang in her heart, as well as joy. The old Weiss wouldn't admit her feelings so easily. In a way, she was happy. The other… she almost missed her snarky partner. _Almost_.

"Ruby?" Worried blue eyes met confused silver. "Are you alright? Do you not like the pancakes?"

"What?" Ruby looked down at her breakfast, then looked back at Weiss. "No! No no, I love them! I was just thinking about the past. It's not your fault."

Weiss gave a thoughtful expression. "Tell me more. About your Weiss before."

"My Weiss?" Ruby laughed as she took a few bites of the pancake while thinking about it. There wasn't that much difference if she was being honest. Only that this Weiss seemed more _free_ , only because she doesn't remember all the shit she went through to find her happiness. But if Weiss wanted to know more about how she was in the past… "What would you like to know? I think I told you everything before."

"Were we together before…" Weiss motioned to her arm and head.

Ruby shook her head with a small smile. "I think… We both were in love, but with Salem and everything going on, we mutually agreed to not say anything until it was all over. In fact, we didn't even have to _say_ anything to each other most of the time."

"Were we able to read each other's thoughts?" Weiss tilted her head in confusion, which made Ruby laugh louder.

"No no, if we were, Fox would've heard us or something." Ruby reached over and placed a hand over Weiss'. "We had a bond that no one could break. You told me once before that I was your first real friend. I wanted to be your best friend." The brunette saw the puzzling question within Weiss eyes, so she smiled and continued. "You were the first one at Beacon to treat me normally. You told me that I didn't have to prove myself to show that I deserved to be there."

Weiss frowned. "Yang said that I did nothing but be mean to you, called you a child, and said that you didn't deserve to be in Beacon."

"I mean… yeah, at first." Ruby pouted. "But one day, you gave me coffee. We decided to talk about what we should and shouldn't do. From then on, we… kinda hit it off?"

"It almost sounded like a date." Weiss blushed at the thought.

Ruby blushed as well. "I-I guess so, yeah." She pulled her hand away and finished her breakfast. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Hn?" Weiss licked her fingers, a habit she got from Ruby after finishing her sandwich.

"Wanna go back to bed and cuddle?" Ruby smiled.

"I'd love to." Weiss smiled back and took all the dishes, placing them into the sink.

Ruby got up and cleaned the table a bit before offering her hand towards Weiss. Together they made their way back towards the bedroom, and Weiss helped Ruby take off her prosthetic legs.

"Ruby, may we train later? I'd like more practice with my glyphs, and you need practice running around." Weiss took off her prosthetic arm and cuddled close to Ruby.

"Of course. But right now, I really want to cuddle with you." Ruby cuddled back and kissed Weiss' forehead. "I love you, Weiss. I'm glad that we're still together."

"I love you too, Ruby. I'm glad as well." Weiss gave Ruby a gentle kiss on the lips before settling on the pillow.

The road of recovery may be long, but as long as they had each other, they'd take as long as they wanted. The world can wait for them to heal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here is day 3~ Not gonna lie, kinda write more with this AU. Lemme know what you think. Thanks for reading, see y'all next time!


End file.
